heathers_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful
"Beautiful" is the opening song of Act One of the Original Off-Broadway version of Heathers the Musical. Next, Candy Store. Original Off-Broadway Lyrics VERONICA September 1st, 1989 Dear Diary, I believe I'm a good person You know, I think there's good in everyone But, here we are First day of senior year And, uh, I look around at these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself, "What happened?" COMPANY Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug eyes! Poser! Lard ass! VERONICA We were so tiny, happy, and shiny Playing tag and getting chased COMPANY Freak! Slut! Loser! Short bus! VERONICA Singing and clapping Laughing and napping Baking cookies, eating paste COMPANY Bull dyke! Stuck up! Hunchback! VERONICA Then we got bigger, that was the trigger Like the Huns invading Rome STUD Hooah! VERONICA Ugh!! Oh! Sorry. Welcome to my school This ain't no high school This is the Thunder Dome Hold your breath and count the days We're graduating soon COMPANY White trash! VERONICA College will be paradise If I'm not dead by June But I know, I know Life can be beautiful I pray, I pray For a better way If we changed back then We could change again We can be beautiful GEEK Ow! VERONICA Just not today Hey, are you okay? GEEK Get away, nerd! VERONICA Oh - okay COMPANY Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo! VERONICA Things will get better As soon as my letter comes From Harvard, Duke, or Brown Away from this coma Take my diploma Then I can blow this town Dream of ivy-covered walls And smoky French cafés RAM Watch it! VERONICA Fight the urge to strike a match And set this dump ablaze RAM Oooooops VERONICA Ram Sweeney Third year as linebacker And eighth year of smacking lunch trays And being a huge dick RAM What did you say to me, skank? VERONICA Ahhhh! Nothing & COMPANY But I know, I know (I know, I know) Life can be beautiful (Beautiful) I pray, I pray (I pray, I pray) For a better way (For a better way) We were kind before (Oooooh) We can be kind once more (Oooooh) We can be beautiful (Oooooooooh) (Beautiful) VERONICA AAH! Hey, Martha! MARTHA Hey VERONICA Martha Dunnstock My best friend since diapers MARTHA We on for movie night? VERONICA Yeah! You're on Jiffy Pop detail MARTHA I rented The Princess Bride VERONICA Ooooh, again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now? MARTHA What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending KURT Martha Dumptruck! Wide Load! Honk! Hahaaaa! VERONICA Kurt Kelly, quarterback He is the smartest guy on the football team Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf KURT Haha! Alright!!! VERONICA Hey! Pick that up! Right now! KURT I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me? VERONICA Yes, I am I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend? You're a high school has-been waiting to happen A future gas station attendant KURT You have a zit right there COMPANY Hahahahahahahaha! & COMPANY Dear Diary, Why? (Why do they hate me?) (Why don't I fight back?) (Why do I act like such a creep?) Why? (Why won't he date me?) (Why did I hit him?) (Why do I cry myself to sleep?) Why? (Somebody hug me) (Somebody fix me) (Somebody save me) (Send me a sign, God) (Get me some hope here) (Something to live for) COMPANY Ahh, Heather, Heather, and Heather VERONICA And then there's the Heathers They float above it all COMPANY I love Heather, Heather, and Heather & COMPANY Heather McNamara (I hate) Head cheerleader (Heather) Her dad is loaded (Heather) He sells engagement rings (and Heather) Heather Duke (I want) Runs the yearbook (Heather) No discernible personality (Heather) But her mom did pay for implants (and Heather) And Heather Chandler (I need Heather) The almighty (Heather) She is a mythic bitch VERONICA They're solid Teflon Never bothered, never harassed I would give anything to be like that DORK I'd like to be their boyfriend COMPANY That would be beautiful CHICK If I sat at their table, guys would notice me COMPANY So beautiful MARTHA I'd like them to be nice COMPANY That would be beautiful GEEK' I'd like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats 'DUKE' throws up 'CHANDLER' Grow up, Heather Bulimia is so '87 'MCNAMARA' Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather 'DUKE' Yeah, Heather Maybe I should 'FLEMING' Ah, Heather and Heather... 'DUKE' throws up again 'FLEMING' ...and Heather Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting You're late for class 'CHANDLER' Heather wasn't feeling well, we're helping her 'FLEMING' Not without a hall pass, you're not Weeks detention 'VERONICA' Um, actually, Mrs. Fleming All four of us are out on a hall pass Yearbook committee 'FLEMING' I see you're all listed Hurry up and get where you're going 'CHANDLER' This is an excellent forgery Who are you? 'VERONICA' Uh, Veronica Sawyer I crave a boon 'CHANDLER' What boon? 'VERONICA' Um, let me sit at your table at lunch, just once No talking necessary If people think that you guys tolerate me then they'll leave me alone 'HEATHERS' Hahahahahaha 'VERONICA' Before you answer I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes 'DUKE' How about prescriptions? 'CHANDLER' Shut up, Heather! For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure 'MCNAMARA' And a symmetrical face If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves That's very important 'DUKE' Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds 'CHANDLER' And you know, you know, you know This could be beautiful Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we're on our way Get this girl some blush And Heather, I need your brush Let's make her beautiful 'DUKE' Let's make her beautiful 'MCNAMARA' Let's make her beautiful 'CHANDLER' Make her beautiful Okay? 'VERONICA' Okay! 'KURT' Out of my way, geek 'GEEK' I don't want trouble 'RAM' You're gonna die at 3 pm 'REPUBLICANETTE' Don't you dare touch me Get away pervert 'GEEK' What did I ever do to them? 'COMPANY' who could survive this? I can't escape this I think I'm dying 'FLEMING' Who's that with Heather? 'COMPANY' Woah Heather, Heather, Heather, and someone Heather, Heather, Heather, and a babe Heather, Heather, Heather 'MARTHA' Veronica? 'COMPANY' Veronica, Veronica, Veronica! '& COMPANY' And you know, you know, you know (Oooooh) Life can be beautiful (Beautiful) You hope, you dream, you pray(Oooooh) And you get your way Ask me how it fells lookin' like hell on wheels (Beautiful) My God, it's beautiful (Beautiful) I might be beautiful (Beautiful) And when you're beautiful (Ahhhhhhhh) 'VERONICA' It's a beautiful freakin' day! 'COMPANY''' Heather, Heather, Heather, Veronica Heather, Heather, Heather, Veronica Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, Veronicaaaaaaaaa! Category:Songs Category:Cast Recording Category:Original Off-Broadway